


Santa Baby

by lowlifetheory



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Christmas Smut, Fluff, Just a little angst, Klaus thinks he's Santa, M/M, Smut, Stefan gets a happy ending, because he deserves more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 22:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13133628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowlifetheory/pseuds/lowlifetheory
Summary: Stefan was having a quiet Christmas until he's rudely interrupted...but he doesn't mind...not really...





	Santa Baby

'Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a-

'Ripp-ah!' A sharp voice hollered. The air vibrated with the power of the word and the man behind it. 

Stefan sighed and let his head fall back onto the chair. So far his Christmas Eve had been perfect. Some delicious bourbon, good home cooked food and a collection of Christmas themed mystery shorts. And now this had come to ruin his peace. 

'Klaus, we agreed that- Christ what are you wearing?' Stefan raised his eyebrows. 

'I'm Santa Klaus, not Christ. You're getting your Christmas characters confused again love,' Klaus swayed on the spot, an empty bottle that was once home to a ridiculously expensive Irish whiskey clutched in his right hand. 'I was speaking with some delightful children who were making some extravagant demands of me.' He must have read the horror on Stefan's face. 'I didn't eat them what do you take me for a bloody monster? I compelled my minions to tend to the children's wants.'

'Are you drunk?' Stefan folded his arms. It would probably cost a small fortune to get the original hybrid this intoxicated.

'Yes. Yes I am, because my darling little Ripper dumped me,' Klaus reached for a bottle on the sideboard and swapped it for his empty one. 'Before Christmas. How cruel you are to break-'

'I didn't dump you, you agreed with me that this wasn't working,' Stefan said. He considered removing the bottle from Klaus but decided against getting closer. 

'It was working fine. Just fine, and then we had to go and get feelings, and involve disgusting things like emotions and try and make plans for the future, and all that complicated the most amazing sex I've had in a thousand years!' Klaus frowned and thought over his words, then nodded as if satisfied with what he said. 

'Sorry for wanting a relationship. Now get out,' Stefan said. 

'I do,' Klaus swallowed. 'I want it, but you,' he pointed a finger in Stefan's direction. 'You don't.'

'I don't what?' Stefan asked. 

'You're not making any sense, you youngsters,' Klaus threw himself onto one of the antique sofas. It creaked in warning of cruel treatment but didn't collapse. Pity, Stefan hated it. 

'No, you're drunk. You should go to sleep,' Stefan suggested. 

'Sleep is for the weak,' Klaus explained with a yawn. 

Stefan wasn't in the mood to coddle his ex fuck buddy. 'No, sleep is for the needy.'

Klaus eyes filled with emotion. 'You think I'm needy?'

'Needy, possessive, demanding, exasperating, vicious, dangerous, paranoid, I could go on,' Stefan said as he threw a blanket over him. 

'King. You called me a King once,' Klaus murmured. 

Stefan's resolve softened, probably because he knew Klaus was falling asleep and wouldn't recall any of this. Hopefully. 

'Yeah baby, you're a King,' Stefan stroked his hair and after another yawn Klaus' eyes fell closed. Stefan waited until he was sure Klaus was asleep then headed to the kitchen. He made himself a snack, took a sip of blood and after a moments hesitation decided to leave the rest of the bottle for Klaus. 

By the time he got back to the library Damon and Elena were staring at Klaus. With hesitant movements Damon poked him in the cheek. 

'I wouldn't do that,' Stefan warned. 

'Is he contagious? Is this another kill Klaus plot? Are you going to poision him?' Damon rambled off. Great, another drunk. 

'He's just drunk, but if he takes one of those fingers off don't come bitching to me,' Stefan set the bottle of blood on the coffee table. 

'Is that for vampire Santa?' Elena teased playfully. 

Stefan shrugged. 'You could say its for Santa Klaus.'

'You need to work on those jokes baby brother,' Damon advised sagely. 

'I thought it was funny,' Elena said. 

Stefan bit his tongue. Ever since she had chosen Damon over him she had been trying too damn hard to be his friend. He wanted neither of them, not really. He didn't trust them any longer. After he'd dumped Silas' body he'd returned for a bag, but Damon told him to stay, he and Elena were going to take off for a few months. After that she went to college, and it got easier to avoid them. 

Stefan knew Christmas at home was a mistake. He should have went to Siberia. 

'Look, let him sleep it off, he'll be fine in a few hours,' Stefan turned to leave. 

'Stefan,' Elena said. He turned back to find her reaching for a hug. He allowed her to hug him for a moment then pulled away. Their relationship was over and he had no interest in clawing much other than light friendship back. 

'Merry Christmas,' Stefan said as he left the room. 

When he got to his own room he noticed a Christmas tree on his desk. It was small but expensively decorated. The note read "from Santa Klaus", and Stefan rolled his eyes imaging Klaus' chuckle as he wrote it. 

He changed into loose sleep pants and a muscle shirt and settled into bed for a much deserved rest. 

 

'Ho Ho Ho!' 

Stefan blinked and found a bedraggled Santa reeking of bourbon looming over him. The clock on his night stand read three. 

'Hey, I thought you'd go home,' Stefan sat up and rubbed his face. Klaus sat on the edge of the bed and shrugged. 

'I got drunk so I would have the courage to give you your gift,' he said. 

'A Christmas tree?' Stefan asked. 

'No, this,' he leaned forward and brushed his lips over Stefan's. 'I'm sorry. For everything, for all of it. See I wanted my ripper back. I loved you so much back then, but you were different, and I realised that you'd changed. My ripper was gone, but I'd changed too. I've fallen for you, for this. I've got a burning desire to fix you, or at least help fix you, I don't know. So I'm asking you to give me a chance, to consider -'

Stefan cut him off with another kiss. A deeper one. His fingers brushed the seam of the Santa hat Klaus wore. 

'You're sober now,' Stefan pointed out when he pulled away.

'That's a lie. I'm actually hung over, my first in decades. I feel so shit right now that your rejection wouldn't have fizzed on me,' Klaus shrugged. 

'Lies,' Stefan whispered. 'Look, I can't believe I'm about to say this, but take your Santa suit off and I'll see what I can do to make you forget your hangover.'

'You could strip me,' Klaus wiggled his eyebrows. 

'Nope. Not stripping Santa. Creepy,' Stefan said but he did stand when Klaus stumbled slightly trying to get his boots off. 

'Oh come on love, hunky Santa creeps into your room at night to leave a surprise in your tight little bum...' Klaus teased. 

Stefan screwed his nose up. 'You've been watching too much gay porn lately.'

'Well my boyfriend dumped me and I was horny for cock,' Klaus complained as he lost the pants. Something fell and Klaus frowned at it. 

'What was that?' Stefan asked as Klaus tugged his shirt off. 

'Another one of your Christmas gifts,' Klaus said. 

'I thought my gift was your beautiful words,' Stefan said. 

'Please, I'm me. There'll be an element of bribery in my attempt to convince you to love me,' Klaus said. Finally naked he reached for Stefan's shirt and after a moments consideration tore it down the middle. Stefan wanted to protest but Klaus was plucking at his nipples so he shrugged out of the rags instead. The sleep pants slid down easily and pooled at Stefan's feet. 

'You're a special guy,' Stefan admitted as he slid his arms around Klaus. He plucked the Santa hat off and tossed it onto the pile on the floor, then walked them backwards. 

The kiss was deep and desperate and Stefan misjudged his step because of the way Klaus had his head spinning. They fell onto the bed in a tumble, both chuckling. Stefan used the distraction to shuffle backwards and spread his legs. Klaus crawled into the space he made and ducked to lick and suck marks onto his chest. 

'Missed this,' Klaus said as he worried Stefan's nipple. Stefan moaned and fisted his hand in Klaus' hair. 

'Come up here,' Stefan said. Klaus moved up, slotting his hips between Stefan's. Stefan cupped a hand around Klaus' neck. He loved how Klaus felt there, the soft vulnerable skin, rough hair at the nape of his neck. Klaus ground his hips down and Stefan arched up to meet him, rocking their hips together. 

'How do you want me love?' Klaus asked as he scraped blunt teeth over Stefan's clavicle.

'Inside me,' Stefan breathed. Klaus groaned and kissed his way down over Stefan's chest, pausing to lick the indents in his hips then he dragged his nose through rough curls until his mouth was at the base of Stefan's cock. Wet lips kissed up the length of Stefan's cock and Klaus swirled his tongue around the head before taking as much of Stefan as he could into his mouth. 

Stefan swore and ran his fingers through Klaus' hair. Klaus hummed then pulled off him with a wet pop. 'It's Christmas,' he said, resting the sharp point of his chin on Stefan's belly. 

Stefan blinked at the ceiling, and wondered if somehow he'd fallen into an alternative universe. His cock was hard and straining and Klaus wanted to discuss the day of the year. 'Of that I'm aware.'

'Traditionally we exchange gifts with our loved ones,' Klaus explained. 

Stefan bit back a swathe of sarcastic comments. 'We do,' he lifted himself onto his elbows. Klaus was gazing up at him from the space between his thighs. 

'Orgasms are gifts,' Klaus mused on. 

'Uh, if you say so,' Stefan swallowed, suddenly terrified of where this was going. 

'I wonder how many times I can make you come tonight?' Klaus pressed a kiss to Stefan's skin. 

'I'm happy with once,' Stefan said. 

'But you're my boyfriend now,' Klaus pouted as he reared back. 'I'll even let you choose the positions.'

'Fuck, Nik-'

'Stefan, let me worship you as you should be worshipped. Let me show you what you deserve in a lover, let me take care of you sweetheart,' Klaus got to his knees and stroked his fingers up Stefan's thighs. 

'You'll be the death of me,' Stefan sat up and pulled Klaus close for a kiss. Then he shifted, turned around and wiggled his ass at Klaus. 

Klaus groaned and Stefan felt warm hands cupping his ass cheeks, pulling them apart. 'Look at you, presenting yourself to me,' he growled. Stefan closed his eyes and sucked a breath into his lungs as he felt Klaus' thumb press inside him. 'I need lube.'

Stefan reached forward and tugged the drawer open. His fingers scrabbled around, and as he brushed the tube the first swipe of Klaus' tongue passed over his ass. 

'Fuck,' he swore dropping his head between his shoulders. He tossed the tube backwards in Klaus' general direction and let his forehead rest on his forearm as Klaus' tongue licked him open. 

'Like that?' Klaus asked. He didn't wait for an answer, pulling Stefan's cock back to suck it into his mouth. 

'Yeah,' Stefan murmed. 'More, please,' he said. He didn't mind begging, it was rare for him to be in this position, usually Klaus was demanding to be pounded through the mattress. Slick fingers touched his ass, and Stefan pushed back as Klaus spread him open.

'I think we'll try for three, how does that sound?' Klaus asked. He could have been discussing the weather, and Stefan swore into the sheets beneath his face. 

'Three?' Stefan turned his head. Klaus smirked at him and pressed a kiss to the swell of his ass. 

'Three,' Klaus confirmed as he shifted forward on his knees. Stefan felt the blunt head of Klaus' cock against his hole. 

'Three,' Stefan muttered to himself, nodding into the sheets. 'Three.'

'It's not a big deal is it?' Klaus asked as he eased inside Stefan's body. 

Stefan moaned as he pushed back. He loved this, loved the warm strenght of Klaus. 

'Look at you, all strethced around me, beautiful dimples begging for me to dip my thumbs into them,' Klaus said as he pressed into Stefan's back. Their first movements were tentative with Klaus rocking back and forward. 

'Fuck, Klaus fuck me harder,' Stefan panted. 

Klaus grabbed his shoulder and pulled him up to his knees, his arm wrapped across Stefan's thoat until Stefan's back was pressed to Klaus' chest. Stefan turned to kiss Klaus and groaned into his lovers mouth as Klaus' hand wrapped aorund his cock. 

'Like this?' Klaus asked as he jerked Stefan's cock.

'Yeah,' Stefan panted as Klaus slowed his movements, thrusting slightly and at the perfect angle just against Stefan's prostate. 

He felt it in his belly, burning out into his skin as his balls tighthened and he came, spilling over Klaus' fingers. 

'Yes, like that my love,' Klaus cooed as Stefan slumped back into Klaus' body. Klaus pulled out gently and shifted so he was on his back. He reached for Stefan and pulled him into his lap. 'I want you to ride me.'

'Nik, I don't think I can come three times,' Stefan said even as he swung his leg over Klaus' hips. His skin was tingling from the first orgasm as Klaus ran his hands up his thighs. 

'Of course you can,' Klaus said gently. 'Come on.'

With a sigh Stefan reached behind himself and stroked Klaus' cock. He leaned forward, pressed a kiss to Klaus' lips and then sunk down onto his lenght. 'Two.'

'Two?' Klaus asked. 

Stefan nodded. 'Two. I can't do three.'

'Sure you can love,' Klaus gentled. His thumb ran the lenght of Stefan's half hard cock, and pressed into the slit. 

'Nik,' he breathed. 

'Take your time, I'm okay, I can wait,' Klaus promised as he stroked Stefan's cheek with his hand. 

'I love you, you know,' Stefan said. 

'I know that now,' Klaus said. 

'And I'm going to turn tables on you,' Stefan promised as he buried his face in Klaus' neck. He dragged his fangs over Klaus' jugular, eliciting a moan from his lover. 

'Go on, bite me love,' Klaus said. 

Stefan did, sinking his teeth into Klaus' skin. Klaus growled as he felt Stefan draw on his blood. 'I'm going to make you come four times,' Stefan said. The words sounded oddly juvenile to his ears, but Klaus just stroked his neck. 

'Oh yeah?' Klaus teased gently as he turned his face to Stefan's. 

'Yeah,' Stefan said as he clenched around Klaus' cock. He lifted slightly, then slammed back down causing them both to moan. The bed creaked with Stefan's movements and Klaus lay back, apparently content to watch Stefan get himself off. 

'Do you like using me for your pleasure,' Klaus asked. 'You love fucking me, holding me down and taking your pleasure. And now look at you riding me taking what you need from me.'

'Fuck your mouth Nik,' Stefan muttered.

'I wish you would. I enjoy your cock in my mouth very much, but you're coming on my cock,' Klaus said. 

'Not like you, can't come without my cock being touched,' Stefan warned. 

'You're so demanding, making me come on your cock and nothing else,' Klaus reached up and pulled Stefan down for a kiss. At the same time he wrapped his hand aorund Stefan's cock and jerked him slowly at first, then speeding up to match Stefan's movements. 'Come on love, come for me again.'

'Nik, Nik fuck,' Stefan panted as his balls tightened. He came hard, splashing on Klaus' belly. 

He collapesed forward and Klaus stroked his neck. They shifted to lie side by side but soon Klaus was moving to hover over Stefan. He hooked his arm under Stefan's leg to open him up. 

'One more, love,' Klaus said. 

'Nik,' Stefan whined. His body was lax and heavy, his skin prickling. But Klaus was determined, dragging his mouth over Stefan's collerbones. 

'So beautiful, my beautiful,' Klaus praised. 'Let me take care of you.'

Stefan kissed him and closed his eyes as Klaus pressed inside again, pushing past his sensitive and abused ring until he was snug, his balls against Stefan's ass. 

'There, now, we'll take our time, we'll make love,' Klaus nipped Stefan's earlobe. 

Stefan slipped his arms around Klaus and hid his face in Klaus' neck. He was so overwhelmed with emotions and desires and he felt like sobbing. 

'Easy there,' Klaus pressed kisses to the skin under his lips and stroked Stefan's hair. 'Easy.'

Stefan clung to his lover as they laid like that and he cursed his emotions. He'd been a vampire some one hundred and fifty years and here he lay ready to weep because of a few orgasms. Nothing had ever felt this intimate, not Elena or any other lover, and Stefan never wanted the moment to end. He brushed his cheek against Klaus' shoulder and Klaus turned to kiss him. 'You love me,' Stefan said. 

'I love you, I always have, from the moment you challanged me in Chicago. You're not afraid of me, humanity off and on, you're not afraid of me, and that's what makes me respect you, what makes me love you,' Kluas stroked his cheek and pressed a kiss to his lips. 'Come away with me.'

Stefan hesitated, searching Klaus' eyes for some alterior motive but all he saw was warmth, desire. The dangerous monster, the beast within was sated, and Stefan had no doubt about Klaus' power or the threat he posed, but he knew that giving himself to Klaus like this earned Klaus' protection. 

'Yes, I'd like that,' Stefan said. 

'Good, are you ready for me to fuck you again because my balls are about to shrivel up here love,' Klaus said. 

Stefan laughed and pressed another kiss to Klaus' lips. 'Yeah, go on, fuck me until I can't remember my own name.'

Klaus grwoled, slipped a hand between them and started to rock forward into Stefan's body. The bedframe creaked, and occasionally there was a thump against the wall when Klaus gave a particularly hard thrust, but Stefan didn't care, he hooked his legs around Klaus and begged and pleaded for more.

It was rough, and dirty and Klaus whispered filthy promises in Stefan's ear that made his toes curl and when Stefan felt his third orgasm shudder through his bones he couldn't hold back the cry that left his lips. Klaus followed a moment later, collapsing on top of Stefan and stroking his flank. 

Stefan wrapped his arms around Klaus and refused to let him move, not until he'd stopped trembling. 

As Klaus rolled to the side and they made themselves comfortable Stefan found he was already planning how he was going to screw four orgasms out of his lover. 

 

Stefan woke and stretched out. Klaus' body was warm and soft from sleep and Stefan moved until he was in Klaus' space. 

'Hey,' Klaus slid an arm around Stefan. 

'Hi,' Stefan rubbed his cheek on Klaus' chest. 

'Merry Christmas sweetheart,' Klaus pecked Stefan on the lips. 'We should go and open presents.'

Stefan grinned and turned to press a kiss to Klaus' chest. 'You got me presents?'

'I said I did. I put them underneath the tree,' Klaus said. 

'I got you a few things too but they're hidden. I was at a loss with what to do after we broke up,' Stefan explained. 

'Well let's have at it love,' Klaus said. Stefan watched him get out of bed and frown at the rumpled Santa suit on the floor. 

'Top drawer,' Stefan said. He watched Klaus examine the contents of the drawer, selecting dark pants and a loose t-shirt before he got up and pulled the pants Klaus had trailed off him last night on. 

He could already hear Damon and Elena in the library, and Damon seemed relieved when he walked into the room. 

'I think Santa came to you last night baby brother,' Damon said. 

'You could say that,' Stefan rounded the sofa. The fire was already lit and there were a few blood bags on the coffee table. 

'So care to tell me who you were having sex with las- Klaus?' Damon breathed. 

'Yes?' Klaus asked. He sat in an armchair and reached for one of the gift bags underneath the tree. 'I hate it when there's no snow at Christmas. Next year were going further north love,' Klaus slapped Stefan on the ass as he passed by the chair. 

'I don't understand,' Elena frowned. 

'Snow, my dear Elena falls when the temperature drops low enough,' Klaus smirked but everyone ignored him. 

'Those sex noises you woke me and made me listen to last night were made by these two fools,' Damon complained. Stefan opened a cupboard to reveal a bag of gifts for Klaus. 

'Let me see that,' Klaus reached out greedily. There was bourbon, candy and set of leather wrist restraints. Damon looked a little green as Klaus mused aloud who was trying them out first. 'Stefan open the big one.'

Stefan reached for the box Klaus indicated. It was a top of the range camera that Stefan knew wasn't cheap, and accessories to enhance the performance. 'Wow, Nik this is too much,' Stefan said. 

'I figured when we go on our travels it might be enjoyable to you if you had this to document them,' Klaus looked almost nervous. Stefan kissed him to the surprise of everyone but Stefan in the room.

Stefan spent the next twenty minutes politely opening gifts from others but all he was interested in was his camera. Eventually he set his other gifts aside and sat on the floor with his back against Klaus' legs so he could examine his new favourite toy. 

'Happy?' Klaus asked as he rubbed Stefans shoulders. Stefan looked up to see him sucking on a candy cane and had to chuckle at the sight. 

'Yes babe, I'm happy,' he said, wondering where in the world they would visit first.


End file.
